Under The Helmet
by He Who Fought Monsters
Summary: Miranda starts thinking about the face of everyone's favorite super solider looks like, then starts having an idea of her own


I don't own halo… if I did the continuity would make sense, and halo 4 would be set a few decades or centuries after halo 3, star a new character and master chief would be a supporting character who's actions the plot revolves around instead of the character we play as for halo 4 and maybe 5 & 6 as well… *sigh* anyway

This whole story was just something I put together in about a few hours based on an idea that came to my head at 2 in the morning then due to laziness never got around to, so here we go

Under the helmet

Miranda Keyes was walking through the In Amber Clad, deep in her thoughts. She was thinking about the mission to the newly discovered halo ring, the fact they were technically uncharted territory for who knows what could be down there. But most of her thought power (which is a lot) was devoted towards the resident 7-foot super solider also known as Master Chief. More specifically, what his face looks like.

It started with logical thoughts like "as far as hair goes, maybe he's bald or at least his hair is shaved down, that would be the most likely for a man who constantly wears a helmet"

but then it kept leaning towards a romance novel fantasy than anything logical either due to a lack of sleep for the past few days, or the stress of getting praised hours after finding your father died then an alien alliance invading mere seconds after that first thing, or someone in the mess hall who serves the coffee and has a strange numeric "144" tattoo on his left forearm might have sprinkled modified coca power in them so thoughts that could be considered romantic novel fantasies are thought of, maybe it was the first thing who knows.

So eventually, the coca power started kicking in and then they became more like "I bet he's as handsome as Ewan McGregor times twenty in that helmet, a voice like Patrick Stewart if the helmet was taken off, and long flowing hair… that's silver, hey why not? Anything could be under there"

While walking to where the xenos killing machine she was thinking of was prepping up for the drop onto what was now called "delta halo" she was having more of those romance novel fantasies and imagined she was on a horse, arguably bronze but it may be copper colored and when it neighs it sounds like Keith David well… neighing? (oh god, why? *bangs head against wall*). On a beach with the whitest, softest sands and the bluest ocean. The horse's mane flowed and waved as it was galloping along the sand, who she was holding on to during the ride was master chief. The galloping stopped and chief got off, and assisted Miranda then got down on one knee.

"comman- sorry, Miranda" then he took off his helmet revealing a beautiful, almost perfect looking face, with long golden hair that's flowing in the wind, that's 24K gold in case you're wondering

"will you marry me?" with a pleading look on his face and there if you looked into his eyes you could see all the tragic and traumatizing events in his life that he needs comfort from, then he pulls out a box then opens it revealing a diamond ring

"oh john, yes yes a thousand times yes" than ran up to hug him tightly

then they got married, had a boy, retired in a small cabin, then after a while the boy had kids of their own and john and miranda grew old together.

She came back to reality when she bumped into the very man she was fantasizing about

"ma'am, you need something?" master chief asked

"actually, yes. Could you show me what your face looks like, I'd say please but I could make this an order soooo….."

"*sigh* fine meet me in your quarters then"

five minutes later: in her quarters

"sooo… you still want me to take off my helmet, Miranda?" he asked hoping It was-

"yes"

sometimes john didn't have that luck he needed pretty much at all times when you get right down to it

"all right then" he then removed his helmet revealing…

a shaved head with an uninteresting shade of brown for both eye and hair color from what it looked like to her, she could see that he has freckles as well and his ears were sticking out a bit

"ehhh… that will be all, carry on" Miranda ordered

"o.k., whatever" he just put his helmet and left, all the while giving off a vibe that he was annoyed and a little peeved

after seven minutes of internal cursing and then finally accepting it and moving on, she left, beat up the coffee guy, discharged him, then shot him out the nearest airlock. Then resumed her duties like nothing happened


End file.
